


Surprise... or maybe two

by shadow_writer0822



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_writer0822/pseuds/shadow_writer0822
Summary: Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane, boyfriends for 3 years now, met in high school and got together in their sophomore year. One super shy and awkward the other outgoing and sometimes a little bit too loud. No one could ever guess they would made an ideal match. Over past few years consisting of so much love, amazing dates, deep conversations, sleepless, fun nights they also had to face some problems and little arguments. However the biggest challenge came when both of them chose different universities. In different countries.or: Alec and Magnus are in a long distance relationship and Magnus surprises his boyfriend
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Surprise... or maybe two

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something lighter and take a tiny brake from my other fic so I hope you enjoy<3

Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane, boyfriends for 3 years now, met in high school and got together in their sophomore year. One super shy and awkward the other outgoing and sometimes a little bit too loud. No one could ever guess they would made an ideal match. Over past few years consisting of so much love, amazing dates, deep conversations, sleepless, fun nights they also had to face some problems and little arguments. However the biggest challenge came when both of them chose different universities. In different countries.

„I miss you so much I can’t breathe.” Alec whined to the screen of his phone, his boyfriend on the other side. Their FaceTime dates are their favorite part of a day. Apart from constant texts, phone calls, posts on Instagram or even (much more rare) letters they were trying to find at least an hour a day for a video call. So far they were succeeding but the dark reality of more and more school responsibilities was coming.

„I know baby I miss you too, you have no idea how much.” About a month and a half ago Magnus moved to England to study on the University of Oxford. He worked so hard to get a scholarship there, his parents weren’t exactly poor, on the contrary but living on the opposite side of the ocean is also not very cheap. So Magnus were living his British dream while Alec stayed in his home town and got into university of his dreams - Columbia University.

„So do you know already when you’ll visit?” Alec was in his room lying on a huge bed which he might or might not buy when it turned out that single bed isn’t enough for two energetic, horny boys.

Hesitance crossed Magnus’ face. He knew that this question had to finally pop up but that doesn’t mean he hoped to the very last second it didn’t. „Um, well I spoke to my parents and we agreed that I’ll be back on Thanksgiving.” The fact that Thanksgiving wasn’t till the next two months made Alec’s eyes watered. He’s always been very emotional, more so when it comes to his boyfriend. „You know Alexander If I could I’d be lying next to you right now. But I also don’t want to exploit them financially too much.”

„I know and as soon as I have some free weekend I’ll be flying to Europe.” Sadness on his face was unbearable for Magnus.

„And of course I didn’t have enough time to visit every pub and compare fish and chips from every restaurant in town.” He said in horrible British accent knowing that this would cheer Alec up. He was right because boy burst out laughing, sad tears replaced by happy ones. „Okay I really need to go to sleep.” At that Alec groaned. The time difference wasn’t really an issue (it was five hours earlier in US) but still saying ‚goodnight’ to the person you loved when you still had lot of things to do wasn’t his favorite thing to do.

„In this case sweet dreams Magnus, I love you so much.”

„I love you too Alexander, sleep well.”

They took their time to just stare at each other, eyes full of affection and longing. „And really go to sleep instead of watching cat videos whole night!”

„I can’t help it I miss Charmain!” They laughed and ended a call.

Alec woke up next morning to an instagram notification. Magnus tagged him in his instastories. It wasn’t surprising at all since both of them were doing this all the time. It was a photo that Izzy took last summer when Lightwoods took Magnus camping. Jace, Magnus and Alec were sitting on the ground, on a pink fuzzy blanket to be exact, leaning against the huge tree. Alec’s younger brother and boyfriend were involved into conversation while he fell asleep on Magnus’ lap, arms around him, head in the crook of his neck. Magnus’ hand, the one he wasn’t gesticulating with, caressing messy, raven hair. Isabelle as number one Malec shipper had to take this photo to prove to her friends that his brother’s relationship is amazingly cute even if the boys aren’t trying to be sickeningly sweet. Photo was joined by the caption: „Miss my man aghshsjsk” and tons of hearts. Alec reposted it on his stories with: „Your man miss ya more!!”. That was their kind od saying ‚good morning’. He was a little bit afraid of tomorrow because it was his 18th birthday and Magnus had a tendency to go overboard with social media birthday wishes. But of course Alec loved that just like everything else his boyfriend was or did.

*

Magnus had an impossible mission ahead of him. Surprising Alec was the number on on his check list since they started long distance relationship. He just didn’t think that this would come so quickly but not seeing Alexander’s blue eyes staring at him almost everyday (not through the phone) was eating him up inside. So the week after his arrival in England he started planning his departure. Everyone in Lightwood family knew what was coming, except of Alec. They agreed very gladly. Considering how their son and brother has been sulking for the past weeks It’d be awesome to see a genuine smile on his face. Of course Magnus as a drama queen he is decided to spice things up and pretending that he forgot his birthday which was… today. Fortunately it’s weekend so he’s not missing any classes.

He woke up extremely early, long flight await. He texted Izzy to make sure if everything’s ready for big surprise. Obviously he had to wait couple more hours because it was middle of the night there. Probably he’d see a response after the landing but that’s okay, Izzy’s gonna handle everything perfectly as she always does.

He got to the airport and then on a plane. Magnus wasn’t the biggest fan of flying but the things you do for love. When he got out he immediately checked message from Izzy.

**Iz: Yup, all good, everyone’s playing dumb hahah**

**Iz: Gosh good youre not here because hes so miserable I think you’d start crying just looking at him**

Thought of saddening his love was a bit much but he had to stay on a task. Lying to Alec has always been hard for him even over a text but to succeed he has to focus and play his part.

**Alexander <3: Is everything ok?**

**Mags: Sure thing darling**

Magnus could see Alec’s disappointed face and heartbroken eyes but he’s gonna stay focus on what to do and in the end of the day he’d no longer be sad.

*

Maybe he was just overreacting but he couldn’t help it. Magnus hasn’t wished him ‚happy birthday’ at midnight like he used to but that’s probably because of the time difference. However when Alec woke up this morning he didn’t find any texts, missed phone calls or instagram posts. Only lame: „Hi, sup?” and complaining about how many tasks Magnus had to complete today. It’s okay, that’s probably the reason, he couldn’t forget about his birthday, could he?

Lightwoods were celebrating his special day in intimate company, Robert, Maryse, Jace, Izzy, Max and birthday boy who didn’t look very happy.

„Alec are you all right? You don’t like your presents?” His mom asked. Well played Mama Lightwood, well played. Everyone in the house knew what was wrong.

„What?” He snapped his head up and stopped picking on his birthday cake. „No, of course not. They’re great. I’m fine.”

„Oh son you don’t look well, maybe you’re getting sick?”

„I’m good dad.” He answered annoyed. But what he wasn’t noticing were their smirks and coughing to hide laugh. Alec had no idea how much it was taking for Jace not to burst out laughing or for his mom to keep her youngest quiet. He also didn’t know why Izzy was constantly checking her phone.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Alec looked towards this direction suspiciously. Who the hell want something from them on Saturday evening?

„Alec can you get that?” He nodded and moved to the door. Little did he know that his whole family was sneaking behind him and Izzy got her phone ready to record everything.

If it was those irritating sellers he swears he’s gonna lose it. He opened the door not looking exactly in front of him in act of exasperation. „Look we don’t need any-„ He moved his eyes up and froze, his mouth hung open.

He was looking at Magnus, his boyfriend, more beautiful than ever, smiling at him with this dazzling smile. Magnus was there. In person. This is real.

There were good thirty seconds of complete silence before Alec threw himself on the other boy wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck who immediately returned the embrace lifting Alec a little bit so he had to stand on his tiptoes. Magnus sighed in relief, finally holding the most important person in the world. „You really thought I’d allow you to party without me?” Alec was still hugging him tightly, taking the scent of his boyfriend in. After about three minutes later Magnus realized they are standing on the doorstep and Alec didn’t change his position. „Hey, you okay?” He decided to ask in a soothing voice.

Alec mumbled something in the response which sounded something like „I’m never letting you go.” The heat of his breath made Magnus’ body shiver.

„Me too babe but maybe we could come inside?” He broke a hug and understood why the other boy was hiding his face. There were tears streaming down Alec’s cheeks. „Oh Alexander.” Magnus chuckled and kissed his forehead.

„Why do I always have to cry.” He groaned and they stepped inside.

„Magnus! So good to see you!” Maryse said and embraced her son’s boyfriend.

Izzy, Jace and Robert were grinning while Max turned to his mother. „Mom can I have my chocolate already?” Big eyes staring at her.

„What?” Alec was confused.

„Oh I had to promise Max something sweet not to tell you anything.” That didn’t erase his confusion.

Magnus hearing his inaudible questions explained. „I kind of involved everyone in this house in that surprise. And speaking of surprises I have another one.” Alec was looking at him with wide eyes. „I actually transferred to NYU and I’m staying here permanently.”

„But Magnus… wha-„

„Alexander, it’s no dream when I’m so far away from you.” At that they crashed their lips, exploring each others mouths with tongues, tasting each other. Magnus cupped Alec’s neck while he gripped front of his shirt.

They spent the rest of the evening cuddling, not wanting to be apart ever again, talking and making plans. And who knows maybe in the night they had to holding back their moans and screams which was very difficult. But just maybe.


End file.
